893/guide
|1}}|guide}} Evaluation Persephone has long been a huge part of Puzzles and Dragons. Since its release in the Greek 2.0 series, it's an integral piece of the Mono-Dark team. It excels as an orb changer, allowing both hearts and light orbs to be eliminated for dark burst damage. For many, Persephone is the top choice when pairing with a Loki. With the popularity of spike team leads, the popularity of Persephone as a lead has decreased tremendously. its multipliers are overshadowed by the huge attack multipliers of new gods. However, it still remains one of the best subs available for many different teams. With the release of Persephone's ultimate evolution, Queen of Condemnation, Persephone, its viability has increased even further as a sub due to its dual-color, Devil typing, above-average weighted stats, and its ability to be skilled up with the Wicked Lady release. It can be found as one of the best subs on a Satan team, serving as an 11-turn double-orb changer that can help free up other spots usually reserved for another orb changer. It's a great sub for Byakko teams, removing unused orbs for a Byakko team (light and heal) and matching perfectly with Byakko's activation condition. It is still one of the best leaders available for mono-dark teams. With 1.5x HP, Attack, and RCV, it provides stability for mono-dark, and a perfect balance between Loki and SoD Lucifer. When paired with Loki, Persephone provides a much needed HP boost while still having a viable 3x Attack and RCV for quick sweeps. When Loki and Persephone's active skills are used at once, it provides for high damage burst (relative to mono-color teams). When paired with Lucifer, it provides an attack boost to an attack-starved Lucifer team, while increasing HP and RCV levels to a decent amount. A Persephone-Lucifer tandem can tackle early descends as long as the user has relative skill with refreshing the board. A double Persephone pairing is viable as well, but no attribute stands out, leading to a 2.25x to all multipliers; in addition, the active skills become redundant. For New Players The first goal of a new player when rolling a Persephone is to fill your team with dark colored monsters. Examples include Baddie, Lil' Dark Dragon, Dark Fighters, etc. Find other mono-dark leaders - Loki, Persephone, and Lucifer. For all newbies, rank up at Tower of Giants - Dragons of the Tower on 1/2 Stamina days. Next up, farm Friday Dungeon and obtain 4 dub-mythlits. These are great stat sticks for beginners, and are only 1 team cost each. When the special dungeon Dark Knight Sword rolls around, obtain a Mystic Dark Knight. At the same time, farm Castle of Satan for a Vampire. These two monsters are integral for a Mono-Dark team. Be sure to be obtaining evo materials for your Persephone, MDK, and Vampire! Next, tackle Tuesday Dungeon - Master for Keeper of Rainbows. These monsters are great defensive subs to put on your team. They also boost HP. Background Persephone is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter. She is known as the queen of the underworld. In Greek mythology, she and Demeter were harvest goddesses, blessing the land with plentiful fruits. However, she was kidnapped by the god of the underworld, Hades, who loved her. Demeter was so distressed that she abandoned her duty as the harvest goddess, and began wandering the world aimlessly, leaving the world cold and fruitless. The people slowly began to starve. Zeus then commanded Hades to let Persephone go; however, legend goes that anyone who consumes food or drink in the Underworld has to remain there. Hades tricked Persephone into eating pomegranate seeds (hence the drawing of the pomegranate in Persephone's artwork), forcing Persephone to return to the Underworld for a third of a year. Thus, seasons were born. When Persephone was to return to Earth, spring occurred, as Demeter brightened up and began to rejoice. However, Persephone would leave in the fall, causing Demeter to become sad again. Thus, the earth would become cold, and fruitless.